Project Vault Hunter
by AgentMaryland93
Summary: What would happen if the Vault Hunters ended up in the Mother of Invention? WIll utter chaos ensue? Rated M for cursing here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh god, I've had another idea. This one is going to be based on Project Freelancer and Borderlands. What would happen if they met due to a New-U station mess up? This will start where the Vault Hunters; Mordecai, Lilith, Brick, and the six new Vault Hunters (yes Krieg and Gaige will be in this) are fighting the Warrior. I'm going to have them all fighting the Warrior instead of Brick and Mordecai being god knows here and Lilith being trapped in the Eridian defense shield with Jack.) So, as always reviews are appreciated (mindless and senseless bashing and hate will be shot down with A Norfleet :3) so enjoy.**

**The Warrior's Den**

The eight Vault Hunters ran across the dried up lava towards the Hyperion fascist himself. Jack stood there over the control panel, waiting for the right time to activate the Hyperion Moon Base Mortar at that infernal sister city, Overlook. Inferior cities would fall by the blitz, other larger refuge cities like Sanctuary, would be burned to the ground by the Warrior's internal rage. The Hyperion president smiled as he heard multiple foot steps coming towards him. His recently acquired Siren struggled in her ancient energy bond, trying to get free.

"Guys! The Key's almost charged! Stop him and get me down before it's too late!" Lilith yelled as her friends and rescue team stopped but ten feet away.

"Hijo de puta! Don't worry Lil! We'll get ya down!" Mordecai, the Hunter from the old Vault Hunter, clenched his gloved hands into fists.

"Hey, you're right on time. Key's almost ready, but first, I'm gonna avenge my daughter." Jack sneered as three copies came out of spawners.

The group shot at each clone that was produced by the flying nuances, the Hyperion Surveyors. They produced shielding for the real Jack every now and then, and continuously produced more clones. The only way they quickly picked out the real one, was with Gaige's Shock SMG. It quickly ate through any shields and evaporated the holographic clones. The real Jack would immediately call for more clones and shields upon losing both. Salvador, the Gunzerker, was on strict Surveyor detail. Any he saw were immediately shot down with his corrosive Assault Rifle. Zero, the Assassin, monitored the situation and when he believed the timing was correct; cloaked and dashed forwards toward the real Jack standing near the control panel. A clone Jack appeared before him, he simply grabbed the handle of his Katana and, with a spinning motion, spun around, slicing the clone and stabbing the real Jack who was now behind him.

The other clones disappeared as he fell, the digistruct stations no longer able to summon Surveyors. "No, this can't be happening! I will not die here!" he shouted while trying to stand.

The Key slammed together as it finished charging, "no! The Key's charged!" Lilith called out as the beam of Eridium let her go and she fell, rolling towards the others.

"Lil!" Mordecai ran to her and helped her up.

"I'm fine! Stop him!" she pushed him towards Jack who was crawling towards the Key.

"You son of a bitch, this is for Roland! For Bloodwing! For all the innocent you murdered!" the Hunter yelled as pulled out his Hunting blade while running at the dying man.

"Oh no you don't! The Warrior's mine!" Jack grinned evilly as he pushed the Eridian piece into the slot.

The force knocked him back as a shield came over him. The Hunter, not caring in the slightest, began slashing at the ancient technological barrier. "Give it up man, not even my fists could break through that." Brick pulled him away to keep him from using up all his energy.

"Well now what?" Gaige kicked a rock into the lava surrounding the bridge.

"Our enemy in refuge, now we play the waiting game, everyone loses." the Assassin re-sheathed his blade in its holster on his back. (AN: can someone confirm that the Haiku used was in fact 5-7-5? I'm terrible at Haiku syllable judgment.)

"Great. There's no way to get to the bastard?" Axton threw a piece of Eridium to Lilith as she looked drained of energy.

"Thanks killer." she caught it with ease and absorbed it.

He went to make a witty remark to her, when the ground began to shake. A deafening roar was heard as a giant beast emerged from the heart of the Volcano. A six legged beast with purple glowing wings jumped up and climbed into the den.

"WARRIOR! Kill these child murdering bandits!" Jack yelled up at the beast.

Its glowing purple eyes looked from him, to the Vault Hunters, and then another roar shook the foundation as it kicked up some lava. Gaige got covered in lava, immediately depleting her shields and killing her as the others got to higher ground.

"Gaige!" Maya called out upon seeing her body deconstruct.

"Don't worry about it, she'll be fine. We passed a New-U station up there." Axton pointed up at the cliff they jumped down from.

Up high where the mentioned tool awaited, the machine opened up its wings and went to construct the Vault Hunter, when some boulders broke loose and hit the machine. The antenna broke off and the machine sparked as it shut down.

"Warning: Reconstruction Station damaged. Unable to reconstruct human DNA. Sending to randomly located area away from any possible danger." the female voice that was heard upon respawn chimed.

**On the Mother of Invention**

"Quit screwing around Mickey! Get that box I requested like twenty minutes ago!" the aggravated pilot scold the Freelancer soldier who sighed and went into the stock room.

"Get parts Mickey, do things right Mickey, that's not the way you do that Mickey. Woman's a pain in my ass. One of these days, I'll show her. Maybe I could get that Agent Maine fellow to teach her a lesson. Maybe." the soldier rambled on to himself as he searched for the box with the spare bolts and what not for the Pelican.

He froze and ripped his pistol from its holster on his thigh when he saw a flash of light and heard a sound. Someone or something began talking as he moved the boxes to find the source. He moved one final box and found a young woman sitting there, she was checking herself over.

"Great, no lava burns, or any burns. That would suck to have burn scars. Now I just gotta figure out where I am." she muttered while standing up and brushing the dust off her skirt.

"F-Freeze! Hands in the air!" he stuttered while moving closer.

"Huh, oh, hey there! Do you mind telling me where I am?" she extended her prosthetic hand to him to shake it.

He stared in horror at it, "oh god, you're a robot! You've come to kill me!" he yelled in horror while running back out and crashed into the pilot.

"Mickey! What is going on?! Were are those spare parts I asked for?!" she growled while grabbing him by the front of his military vest.

"On second thought, I'd rather die by the hands of the robot lady!" he groaned.

"Robot lady? What the Hell are you babbling on about Mickey? Did York slip those hallucinative pills into your coffee again? I swear, that man is about as mature as a five year old." she grumbled while letting go of him.

"Hey, is someone gonna answer me, or am I gonna have to force answers out of people?" Gaige stood there in the door behind Mickey, her hands on her hips.

"What the? Who the Hell are you?" four seven niner stepped forward to the comparably short woman.

"My name is Gaige, I'm a Mechromancer. Who the fuck are you anyway?" she was becoming irritated, her friends needed her and these two were stalling.

"Wait, you can do magic?" Mickey asked while stepping forward as well.

"That's a _Necromancer_, she said _Mechromancer_. Moron." four seven niner shook her head and sighed.

"Well, are you two gonna answer me, point me in the way of the Warrior, or am I gonna have to get rough." she clenched her robotic hand in front of her to show she wasn't fooling around.

"We're not telling you anything until you tell us how the fuck you got back there." the pilot crossed her arms.

"Well I don't know! One minute I was fighting with my friends, the next? I'm covered in lava and respawning! Stupid Warrior." she too crossed her arms at the cheap shot.

"What do you think boss?" Mickey whispered to the pilot.

"I think she's full of shit. Lets lead her to the Freelancers, if she starts anything, they can no doubt deal with her." she whispered back.

"Uh, hello? Pandora to mysterious people who won't tell me squat! Are you going to fill me in on the details?" she was beyond annoyed now.

"Uh, we can't, but our friends can. They lead this ship. They're called Freelancers." Mickey piped up while turning away, ready to lead her to them.

"Freelancers huh? I've heard of people like them. Neutral mercenaries who will do anything you say if you pay them the right sum of money." she looked thoughtful as she considered the possibilities.

"Uh, yeah, but these guys order directly to one guy. His name is Director Leonard Church." the pilot added as she too was prepared to lead her off.

"Well, alright, lead the way then." Gaige shrugged and followed them down the hall.

The walk was quiet as she was lead to the training room where all the Freelancers were waiting for instructions from the Director. They all looked over at the three as the two soldiers lead over the eighteen year old mechanical prodigy.

"Hey guys, this, uh, woman wants some answers. We're kinda busy, can you take care of her?" Mickey asked the group of imposing characters.

"Sure, we'd be happy to help." North nodded and with that the two left.

"So, you gonna tell me where I am? Because those two wouldn't tell me shit." she looked at them while fixing her goggles on her head.

"You're on the Mother of Invention, in space. How exactly did you get on this ship?" Carolina took authority, as usual.

"Pffft, Hell if I know. Like I told those idiots; I was fighting the Warrior with my friends, when it took a cheap shot and covered me with lava. When I respawned, I expected to be in some Hyperion base. Do you guys work for Hyperion?" she asked while eying them carefully.

"What's Hyperion?" York asked, utterly confused.

"Ok, so that's a big fat nope. Hyperion is a company bent on taking over Pandora. Its president, Handsome Jack, was trying to awaken the Warrior. So, yeah. I need to get back to my friends now." she tapped her boot impatiently.

The Freelancers looked amongst one another, "we don't know how to help you there kiddo." Wash put his Battle Rifle on his back.

"To be honest, you could be a rebel, so even if we could help you, we wouldn't. Simply because we have no idea who you're working for." Carolina said coldly while aiming a pistol at her.

"A pistol? Really? No elemental additive? No corrosion? Fire? Not even shock or slag? Just a plain, dull pistol? Wow, that's really lame." she looked disappointed.

"What? Of course it's a normal pistol!" she scowled, wondering what trick she could be planning.

"If you insist then." she shrugged while waiting for Carolina to make the first move.

She pulled the trigger, expecting the bullet to connect with the girls leg. Instead, the bullet bounced off of an invisible barrier.

"What the!?" she was confused.

"Carolina, was that necessary? You could have hurt her!" North scowled.

"Lame. Let me show you how you do things Vault Hunter style." she smirked and pulled out her shock SMG again.

They all jumped back in surprise as she aimed around. Pulling the trigger, blue bolts flew from the tip of the gun as they dodged. All of the bullets bounced around the room, missing the group, but coming deathly close. "Heh, sorry, I've got like two hundred and fifteen stacks of Anarchy, so my aim is complete shit." she chuckled as a bullet embed itself in a passing soldier.

They all stared as the shocking sparks danced over his body before he was engulfed in flames. Slowly, they turned back and looked at her with horror on their faces, though, not able to be seen as they are all wearing their helmets.

"So, are you all gonna try and shoot me again?" she grinned evilly, unaware of the giant behind her.

Suddenly, she was picked up by two powerfully strong arms in white armor. They wrapped around her, lifting her off the ground. Kicking and shouting, she struggled to get free. She heard a purring growl in her ears and tried to look back. All she saw was a golden, domed visor.

"Good job Maine. Now, you're going to tell me who you work for." Carolina placed the tip of her Magnum to her throat.

Everyone looked over at the electric buzzing sound coming from the middle of the room. A shirtless, muscular figure with a mask stood there. He looked at them with his only visible eye, anger arose in him as he saw they had Gaige bound. He reached back and pulled his Buzz Axe off the leather strap on his back.

"**LET GO OF LITTLE LADY OR I'LL GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT WITH MY FINGERS AND STRIP THE FLESH FROM YOUR PUTRID BODY!"**

They all flinched at his loud voice as he lift the device over his head.

"Why the hell is he half naked?" South was the first to say anything.

"Um, maybe his religion calls for no shirt?" Wash shrugged as he got off the ground from dodging the bullets which had finally stopped ricocheting off the walls.

"Maybe he's one of those industrial farmers." York looked over at the others.

He charged at them, Buzz Axe still over his head. Swinging over the weapon at them, they dodged most of his attacks. That is, until Wyoming wasn't fast enough and got his leg sliced open. "Ballocks!" he fell to the ground on his side, clutching at his leg where the crimson stained his white metal suit.

"Wyoming! York, stop that thing!" Carolina ordered while kneeling next to the injured Freelancer.

"Stop it?! How?!" he yelled while diving once again to avoid another swing of the rotating blade.

"Oh, for the love of-!" she pulled out her grapple gun and shot the claw at him.

Krieg had York pinned to the ground with his muddy, bloody boot, his Axe raised over his head for the final strike. He went to bring it down, but found he couldn't. Looking back, he saw a claw grabbing onto it. Following the line connected to it, he found Carolina still on the ground. With a hard yank, she pulled the saw from his grasp. He was tackled to the ground by Connecticut who made sure he wasn't going anywhere.

Texas and the others went over to the giant now on the ground, "What do we do with him?" North looked up at the others.

"I say we kill him, he's more dangerous than Maine in a bad mood." South got an annoyed growl in return at the comment.

"I agree, he's too dangerous." Carolina stood near his head and aimed her pistol between his eyes.

A flash of purple and she was suspended in an aura in the air. The owner of the power stepped up behind her.

"Let my friend go." she growled while using her free hand to move a piece of blue hair out of the way.

South charged at her but was knocked back by a thin figure clad in a black leather suit. She opened her eyes and was met with a black visor.

"Do not lay a hand, on my friend or you will die. This is absolute." the metallic voice made her flinch.

"Who the fuck are you?!" she growled while reaching for her shotgun.

"Assassination. What a remarkable word. With five syllables." his visor let off a red glow with an emoji that looked like (:)).

"Assassination? You're an assassin?" North pulled his sister back, trying to keep her from doing something stupid.

"That is correct sir. A man in purple with a, skill for precision." the emoji vanished as a new one popped up, it was a question mark.

"Yeah, I'm a sniper. Why?" North asked, he felt the danger the suited one emitted.

"Most interesting. Sniping art, my masterpiece. Challenge accepted." yet another emoji replaced the previous, this one being an evil smiley.

"Whoa, wait, a challenge? What challenge?" North looked around at the newcomers, looking for an answer.

"Zero prides himself on his skill. He likes when things challenge him. If you can beat him, in I guess sniping? He'll consider you worthy and will give you a prize or grant you freedom from death at his hands." Maya informed him.

"Death?!" South shouted.

"There's no way he could be strong enough to kill North. I mean, he's a twig!" York tried to point out.

"Don't be fooled by his lack of muscle. He may be skinny, but he can kill with the best of them. He's as badass as you make them!" Gaige smirked.

"Oh no, he is not killing North!" Texas muttered under her breath while going in camo and sneaking over to Zero's position.

She tackled him, but was met with empty air; the others staring in shock as he exploded into shock matter which shut down her camo.

"Heehee." she heard the voice and looked around.

"Where are you coward?! Show yourself!" she turned to look around as he appeared behind her.

"Coward I am not. It was up to you to see, through the lie you fool." he had another evil smiley emoji on his visor as he stood there.

She went to strike out at him when she noticed it. It was hardly noticeable, but this Zero was different than the first one she saw. The one that attacked South had a gleam on its visor. This one didn't have that gleam, the lights were not reflecting off of it. It was a fake, another hologram. She felt movement to her left, though nothing was there. Lashing out, she struck with her fist.

"Oof!" came the instant reply she was hoping for as he became visible and was sent soaring through the air.

"Zero!" Gaige yelled as he struggled to get up.

"Thanks for the advice, it came in handy." she stood straight and went over to him.

Grabbing him by the neck, she picked him up and dragged him back over to the group. She stood next to North as a box landed in the middle of the room. It constructed itself into a turret with a shield as it unloaded bullet after bullet unto the group. North put up his bubble shield, they were safe, except for South who went running out of the shields area before it rose up.

"South!" North shouted while trying to get to her, but the shield prevented him from leaving.

The turret turned to her and began cutting her down with bullets, she dodged most of them, but was hit with a slag bullet then a few normal bullets as the turret ran out of time and deconstructed itself back into a box. South lay there, bleeding and slagged as the Commando, Axton, walked over to the box and picked it up. "Nice work honey." he chuckled as he hooked it to his belt.

Salvador right behind him, was followed by the three old Vault Hunters.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on here?" Mordecai crossed his arms while surveying the area.

"I would like to know as well." the Director walked up with the Counselor.


	2. Chapter 2

"She started it!" Gaige glared at Carolina who stared back through her visor.

"Gaige." Maya's tone was a warning.

"That I do believe. Carolina is often one for quick and rash decisions. It does not come as a surprise se instigated your friend."

All watched as the Director stepped up to the Freelancers. Eying them over as they stood straight in line order.

"Agents, someone explain to me what exactly transpired in this room in the course of the past twenty or so minutes."

They all look at each other before North stepped forward.

"We were waiting for you sir, when Four-seven-niner and a soldier arrived with this young female. She asked if we could assist her. When what she told us didn't sit well with Carolina, number two presented to shoot her in the leg. To which the female retaliated with an SMG that shot electric bolts. She only hit one target, and as you can see, he burned alive."

"Agent, electricity doesn't have the means to catch a flame."

"It confused us as well sir. After we restrained her, the giant on the floor appeared and wounded Wyoming. Before we managed to restrain him as well. Not long after that, Carolina was pinned by the mysterious woman with tattoos. It was then that South, recklessly charged her and was stopped by that man in the suit. He challenged me to some kind of match to the death, however, Texas stopped him."

"I see."

Leonard turned to the old Vault Hunters and walked over to them.

"Might you explain what you all are doing on my ship?"

"It's like I said before! I was killed by lava spill and I ended up here!"

Gaige once more struggled in her bonds as Maine tightened his grasp.

"It's true, we were fighting Handsome Jack, the president of Hyperion, when his Warrior killed us."

Maya nodded in agreement as she confirmed the story.

"If you died, how are you here?"

Lilith looked at York with her piercing gold eyes before pushing a strand of her fiery red hair out of her face.

"Dahl and Hyperion had set up these networks called 'New-U-Stations'. Their deal is, that if you can pay, you can respawn. What it is, is that they take a sample of your DNA and split it unlimited times. Whenever you die, it turns the DNA strand into a clone body of you and your life code is stitched into it. So, while your original body is dead, you are not."

"That's rather creepy." the beige soldier fidgeted in his position.

"Rather that than be dead. Pandora is a dangerous place. You're more than likely to die at least a hundred times a day in one of over a hundred thousand grueling ways."

"Then why stay there?"

"Most don't have a choice really. Like the girl in your friends arms. She is on the run from Eden-5 for murdering her classmate."

"Hey! I didn't mean to miscalibrate DT's digistruct claws! And how was I supposed to know she'd push me and he'd go haywire?!" as she sulked, Lilith shook her head.

"Others do it for the challenge," she nodded in Zero's direction, "some for the glory," she shoved Axton, "and some do it for the thrill and danger while others are just looking for answers."

"Answers? For what?" Wash spoke up.

"Lilith and I are Sirens. I have been looking all my life for answers on a purpose for my existence. The Vault shows promise of answering my questions." Maya lowered Carolina to the floor who attempted to attack once more but was held back by North and York.

"We've answered more than enough questions for you. Now your turn." the Hunter crossed his arms, not liking the current situation at all.

"Very well. We are in affiliation with the UNSC. The United Nations Space Command, has branches all over this sector of the Galaxy. Our branch is a secret limb called Project Freelancer. We gather information for command through espionage and reconnaissance. These are the current active soldiers: Agent Texas, our number 1. Agent Carolina. Agent York. Agent Wyoming is on the floor. The one holding your friend is Agent Maine. The Dakota Twins, North and South. Agent Florida. Agent Connecticut. And of course, Agent Washington."

"Hey, wait, are they named after states on Earth?"

"That is correct."

"Well, that's only ten! Where's the other thirty-forty some?"

"Either out on other ships or inactive."

"Inactive meaning dead?" Axton pushed.

"We prefer the term KIA."

"Of course, standard military term when they don't wanna say exactly how they died. Or rather, they don't wanna go out and find out if they're just MIA." he scoffed while adjusting his class mod on his shoulder.

"It is better to keep the truth from the others. We do not need their minds restlessly wondering what happened to comrades."

"Yeah, until the truth comes up and bites ya in the ass."

"Axton?"

"Yeah Maya?"

"Shut up."

"Fine."

"I'm sorry about him, he's a little bit stupid on one side and a lot on the other."

Maya shook her head while offering her hand in friendship to Carolina, who shrugged it off.

"If we are going to continue Director."

"I'm afraid plans have changed Agents. I need you to infiltrate a local junk yard. We believe the rebel leader is there and he knows where we may find an artifact of value."

"Who will be going on this mission sir?"

"Agent York, you will sneak in and see what you can't do about unlocking the main hangar. Carolina, you will lead the team. Which will consist of: Agents Washington, Connecticut, North, and South. Agent Wyoming, when you get back from med bay, I want you and Agent Florida on scouting at a located rebel outpost on Reach."

"Yes, sir." he limped out with the help of two medics.

"What about us?" Lilith motioned at the Vault Hunters.

"You will stay on board."

"What?! Why?!"

"That, I will not disclose. While you may not be enemies, I can not be too sure."

"Agents, move out!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

With that, they ran to their appropriated areas, leaving the guards to direction the Vault Hunters.

"This sucks."

Gaige crossed her arms in annoyance as they were lead to the top deck.

"Agreed." Zero nodded.

**Yeah, this is short, sorry.**


End file.
